Once upon a Full Moon
by Sango Rama
Summary: Kagome once again finds Inuyasha with Kikyou, whom in his guilt, can't stay away from her. Everyone seems to know that Kagome is in love with Inuyasha..except Inuyasha! Read to find out more. inukag mirsan
1. Love once lost, love once found

Disclaimer: Don't I wish? 

A/N Hi….If you've read my taco story (ha ha ha) then you'll probably think this fic is a lot like it. I don't know if it is or not….

Chapter one: Love once lost, lost once found

" You promised me!"

" Kagome…"

" No! Don't touch me! SIT!" *CRASH*

With that Kagome Higurashi came storming out of the hut, to face her bewildered friends, Sango and Miroku. They had heard the intense bickering and came to investigate.

" Kagome?" Sango asked, concerned about Kagome's trembling lip and teary eyes. But, Kagome would here none of it. She grabbed her backpack and threw herself on her bike, heading to the bone eaters well.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, jumping onto the cat demons back, and following after Kagome.

That left a confused Miroku, standing in front of the hut. " Inuyasha?" He called, stepping through the doorway of the small hut.

Inuyasha was still laying on his stomach, where Kagome left him. He seemed to be either thinking or he had fallen asleep. Miroku went over and crouched next to the limp figure.

"She found out." Inuyasha said in a muffled voice. His face was still stuck to the ground. It seems he failed to move it. Miroku nodded wisely and said, "She was bound to find out sooner or later. You shouldn't have been so careless."

Inuyasha lifted his face and growled at that remark. "Shut up, you lecherous monk. You don't know anything of what I'm going through…"

" No, probably not, but I do know what Kagome is going through. I think she's in love with you Inuyasha."

" What? That wench?" He tried to sound snide, but it came out sad, and weary. He had suspicions. Why else would the stupid girl freak out about him and Kikyou? He had promised Kagome to let Kikyou go, but the guilt of what she had become was to great to avoid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome, wait!" Sango yelled, when she had finally caught up with Kagome. The girl could ride that contraption fast when she was angry.

Kagome slowed down, then finally stopped. Her legs to tired to continue, and the fact that Sango had been calling after her for five minutes. She let her bike fall to the ground. Walking on semi wobbly legs, she sat next to a nearby tree and waited for Sango to fetch her. 

" Kagome what's wrong? Are you ok?" Sango said worriedly, jumping off Kirara's back and sitting in front of the silently weeping Kagome.

" I s-saw him and K-Kikyou in the forest yesterday!" Kagome sobbed, throwing herself in Sango's lap, crying uncontrollably. " They were….they were…" Unable to continue, Kagome wailed and sobbed even more. 

" You love him…don't you?" Sango said softly, stroking Kagome's hair.

" No! I h-hate his g-guts! I wish I n-never came here!" Kagome said defiantly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Sango smiled and replied, " I know it hurts Kagome, and you shouldn't think for one moment that he doesn't have feelings for you."

" You're right…*hic* I shouldn't talk like that. I'm so sorry Sango. *hic*"

" Should we head back then? So you can sort this out?" 

" No…I'll stay here for a while…I need to think. Thank you Sango, for helping me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What do you plan to do, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously, sitting cross-legged while Inuyasha paced back and forth. Back and forth, back and…

" I don't know…she hate's me forever."

" What exactly were you doing with Kikyou Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, grinning despite the current situation.

" *blushes* None of your business lecher!" Inuyasha yelled, stopping the pacing to threaten Miroku. Miroku just gazed at him calmly and said, " If you do not tell me, I cannot help with your situation."

" I…don't need your help! I'll go get her, and set this stupid mess straight." Inuyasha sneered, running out the door and towards the well.

" Just don't make it worse…" Miroku mumbled to himself, waiting for Sango to return. He needed to talk to her.

A/N Review! I won't continue until I have at least 4 or five reviews. Thank you.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of it's characters.

A/N I got like 12 or so reviews! O.~ Thank you so much.

Chapter 2: Truth

"That stupid girl." Inuyasha huffed, running faster. But he couldn't help but feel at loss. He had feelings for her, but Kikyou….

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, from somewhere up above him. He looked up to see Sango atop Kirara, looking at him.

"Has Kagome already left to her era?" He asked her, trying to ignore the look of pity she was giving him.

"Um, she wants to be alone Inuyasha. She'll come to you when she's ready to talk about it." 

"What?! Now she doesn't want to talk?" He was confused now. She usually always wanted to talk after a fight. 

"That's right." With that Sango left him to make his own choices on whether he wanted to get the 's' word or not. She soared off back to the hut, where she supposed Miroku was waiting for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it Miroku? You know I don't like to be left alone with you…your wandering hands…"

Interrupts and sweat drops: "Sango I…."

"Because I remember things like that. Every time you…"

"Sango! I need to…"

"I need to think on some things Miroku. Inuyasha said before he smelt Naraku nearby. I don't know…I just don't know if I can face Kohaku again." 

Miroku sighed and stood up. "Do you need to talk about it?" The moment was momentarily ruined to say to Sango what he needed to say. Now that she was worked up about her brother. He was understanding about the situation, so he gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I…Oh Miroku!" Sango cried, surprising Miroku and herself. She lent on his shoulder and cried out her frustration.

" I'll always be here for you Sango." He whispered into her hair. 

"I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was thinking. She was thinking about how much what she saw in the forest hurt. About Inuyasha, about her friends. Her life in the other era. She knew she couldn't leave this era behind, just because she and Inuyasha were feuding. Everyone needed her until the jewel was complete. To leave now forever would be selfish.

Kagome stood up and wiped some of the tears off with her sleeve and picked up her bike. "I just need a much needed rest…that's all." She said to herself, mounting her bike and putting a foot on the pedal.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha demanded, grabbing the back of her bike before she could take off. 

"Home. To take a much needed rest." She informed him, turning halfway around in her seat so she could look at him.

"We need to talk Kagome."

"No, now let go of my bike."

"Yes, and I'll just follow you until you talk to me."

"I'll say the 's' word! I swear I will!" Kagome yelled in frustration, glaring at the stubborn Inuyasha.

"Sit me all you want Kagome. I'll still follow." 

"What do you think your doing!? Let go of me!" Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha picked her up. She glared daggers at him as he semi-roughly dropped her in the grass.

"Kagome, listen…What exactly did you see in that forest!? Well!?"

"You and Kikyou kissing." She mumbled, looking at her shoes, which she found very interesting at the moment.

"I went there that day to make amends, to tell her I couldn't see her anymore…that…she needed to go back from where she came. Because…because I loved someone else."

Kagome thought her heart had stopped just then, as he said those words. When she looked up, he was gone. But she understood, and laughed with tears running down her face. Still laughing and still half blind with tears she jumped back on her bike and pedaled to the well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku!?" Sango cried, the slap resounding throughout the small hut. He had groped her once again. It seemed he couldn't help himself.

"Please forgive me Sango…" Miroku grinned at the fuming Sango. Even though it felt like his face was on fire…

"Ah! Miroku. What did you do to Sango this time?" Asked an innocent Shippo, who seemed to have popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh Shippo! Where have you been? Kagome's been looking all over for you." Sango scolded. She picked him up and left the hut, wanting to get away from Miroku so she could think about the days events.

Miroku leaned up against the doorway and watched her walk away with Shippo and Kirara, laughing at some of the adventures Shippo was telling her.

"Oh Miroku…could you help me with this firewood? I'm not as young as I used to be." Kaede asked, dropping a load of firewood on Miroku' head and walking into the hut to rest on her sleeping mat. Miroku, smiled at the old lady and started to stack the wood next to the hut.

It was too bad, he decided, that he didn't get to tell Sango what he meant to. There would be a later time for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was currently sitting in a tree next to Kaede's village and blushing to the roots of his hair. He was also thinking about what he said to Kagome. He didn't mean to kiss Kikyou, but like always, even though he loved Kagome, Kikyou had to have her way.

Flashback:

"Why have you called me here Inuyasha?" Kikyou demanded, wrapping her arms around herself. "Are bitter words to be said, or are you going to join me in hell?"

"Kikyou…"

"I was a fool Inuyasha, to think that you could ever love me like this. The love that we once shared…it's my reincarnation isn't it? I knew it!" She laughed bitterly at his look. "That girl, Kagome. How can you pick her over me? You're a fool Inuyasha. A fool that likes to toy around with sluts like her, and leave me in the dust."

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around. "You don't understand. I loved you Kikyou. I thought…I could never love again after…"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She drew his face to hers and kissed him gently. "Come with me to hell." She kissed him again, longer this time. (Kagome sees and freaks out.)

"Kikyou…I can't." Inuyasha said, gently pushing her away. 

"Then you never loved me!" Kikyou cried, turning away from him.

"…"

"Leave me. Go to your Kagome and leave me."

So he did, and the guilt threatened to consume him. 

End of Flashback.

A/N: I got quite a lot of Reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you liked the chapter…


End file.
